Lone Tear
by StoryWriterOfAll-101
Summary: During War.Set when Hermionie,Harry, and Ron get captured by Greyback.Hermionie is getting tortured by Bellatrix and Draco wants to save her.Draco/Hermionie.First story.Kind of an AU.Basically a different outcome to what actually happens.Character death.


Hey Readers, this is my first story for Dramionie and Harry Potter, I just finished it and it just really I guess came to me. I have another one also that I finally finished They are both one shot, I hope you enjoy, R and R and no flame please!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, otherwise if I did I would put Dramione as canon couple

All I could hear was the cackling laughter over my screams of Bellatrix Lestrange. Or at least I think I was still screaming all I felt was numb from the pain. I couldn't hear anything around me really but a few mumbled words of the onlookers and Ron screaming my name from the cellar. I thought back to the times we had at Hogwarts together the last couple years when we were still the Golden Trio and how in sixth year Draco Malfoy and I had grown close while Ron was with Lavender and before the Death Eaters had stormed the castle. We had shared a few private moments talking in lonely unused classrooms, and some of those times when Harry would follow him and think he was up to no good, he didn't know most of those times were to see me. I had known about Draco's plan of course because he had told me on one of the nights we were alone and had chosen to go up to the astronomy tower instead of a usual classroom. He didn't want anyone to over hear us talking. I comforted him and told him that I understood what he had to do for the Dark Lord to save his father, even if his father never knew it was his son that saved him. He showed me that he was branded for life and hoped that I could forgive such a disgusting man like himself. I promised I would always forgive him no matter what, that night was the first time we shared a kiss, and danced the happy dance of lovers through our sorrows. Draco and I had been through a lot together, hopefully counting this war as well. Brought back to the terror I was in, I noticed my screams had stopped subconsciously and I could hear Bellatrix asking someone to "Take that Mud blood to a room out of my sight and away from the 'heroes' she calls friends." and she laughed again of course thinking they were not. I vaguely remember feeling someone yank me to a room and throw me onto the cold, damp concrete floor of the room, where ever it was.

When I woke p it was dark in the room and I heard someone opening the door cautiously. I searched around quick, finding nothing, and opted for my own hands and hid in the corner behind the door. The unsuspecting person walked in and using all of my body strength I thrust myself towards them, collapsing with them to the ground. I could see from the dimly lit hallway seeing a flash of white blonde hair, realizing it was Draco.

"Draco!" I was relieved to see him. He turned me around hugging me close mumbling soft 'Hermionies' over and over kissing my dirty hair. I noticed that he looked more lean and paler than usual, and I hugged him with what little strength I had regained.

When he was done he told me with a sad expression, "Bellatrix wants you for more questioning."

I slightly shivered before protesting and my Gryffindor bravado falling apart quickly. "Draco, I don't want too! I would rather die!" Tears were running down my face and I spoke the words I thought he would never hear. "I love you Draco, so much. I just never want to lose you."

I looked up quietly to see his cold stone face slightly break and a little shine come back into his beautiful grey, blue eyes. "I love you also, _my _Hermionie." He grabbed me and kissed my lips feather light. "Now be brave for me once more and I promise like you did for me, that I will get you out of here."

He walked me upstairs once again to the waiting clutches of Bellatrix. "Ah, the filthy Mud blood is finally back for more. Did you have a nice sleep?" She sneered and I winced. "Draco, I think its time for you to put this dirt in her place. I would like you to stay this time."

She looked between Draco and me with disgust, she knew something I could tell, and I could see Draco swallow hard. With a calm voice and a steely glance he agreed and moved to sit in a chair behind her. "Oh no dearest nephew of mine, you will be participating in today's 'questioning'."

She evilly stared at me while she said this. After some time of Bellatrix back and forth teaching Draco how to do it properly, she told him it was his turn. I was still catching my breath and glaring at her. "Go ahead Draco." She moved a little back behind him and pushed him forward.

He glanced back at his sadistic aunt, then towards me panting on the floor and he said one simple word while pointing his wand. "_Crucio." _I caught his eye when he did this and screamed in agony and writhed on the floor. To me it felt worse than when Bellatrix did it because it was my love this time, the one I trusted with everything. My heart and my soul shattered.

After a few more times, Draco looked in almost as much pain as I did. "That's it Draco! Look at her groveling at our feet like the slave she should be!" Bellatrix's eyes were full of excitement, like a child on Christmas. Then she turned serious and sultry, "Well she is no use to us now, _kill her._"

Something in Draco must of snapped when he heard those two words while looking at my crumpled body lying on the floor. "_Stupefy!" _He sent her wand flying towards me. "No! I will not kill her."

She shouted backed up against the wall with all the venom she had in her. "What do you mean no? Do you have feelings for this no good Mud blood whore?"

Draco launched himself at her then yelling "_Avada Kedavra!" _Bellatrix screamed before the curse hit her, then she fell to the floor in a heap. Draco was just above her, "Yes, I do." And he spit, then turned back to look at me.

I leaned up on my knees and he bent down to my level. "Draco! What did you do? They are going to have the whole lot after us!" Draaco swiftly covered my mouth, everything I know that happened next was in an instant. Greyback burst into the room flying towards Draco, who just barely rolled out of the way after pushing me towards Bellatrix's lone wand on the floor. I crawled towards it twirling back around just in time to hit a spell at Greyback sending him flying through a door. I made my way to my feet finally and slowly came to Dracos side and grasped his hand. He had a big gash on the left side of his face showing 3 claw scratches. Suddenly another Death Eater flew through the broken door noting the two bodies realizing they were a dead Bellatrix and a knocked out Greyback.

He shot the Cruciatis curse at Draco, making him fall to his knees in pain at my feet. "Step away from him you filthy Mud blood or I kill you both!"

Draco was whimpering on the floor and he looked up at me one last time, we stared into each other's eyes searching for the same thing. We both knew what the outcome of this situation was going to be. We stared a bit longer and I saw a lone single tear, fall down his face dirt stained cheek. Our minds were made up, one second longer and I launched myself towards him landing in his awaiting arms. We were embracing lovingly, in the seconds we had left he mumbled, "I love you Hermi-" But was abrubtly cut off by death as I felt his arms fall limp still clasped together holding me. Before I died in those few moments I remembered something, the single perfect crystal salt tear that rolled down his face. I did because that was the first and _last_ time I saw him cry.

Well that was sadder then I thought it would be * sob * Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to read some of my other stories and R&R PLEASE!

Summerlover


End file.
